Mau Berbagi Denganku?
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Uriko, gadis periang dan paling cerewet tiba-tiba murung. Semua heran termasuk Sang Guru Olahraga. Ada apa dengan Uriko?


_Free Talk:_

Hola, minna-san. Ehehehe.. Jun datang lagi. Kali ini Jun mencoba menggunakan fandom lain. Kenapa Jun pilih BR? Karena fandom ini ternyata sepi dalam langue Indonesia. Awalnya Jun pingin tentang petualangan tapi…nggak ada ide ,

Oke, Happy Reading! :D

.

**Disclaimer:** Bloody Roar Hudson Soft

**Warning:** OOC tingkat 7 bidadari-?-, EYD hancur, lebay sangat, gaje, abal, blak-blakan, dll. _**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

**Chara:** Uriko, Long, dll.

**Genre:** Enaknya apa, ya? Menurut Readers?

**Summary:** Uriko, gadis paling cerewet dan periang di sekolah tiba-tiba menjadi murung. Semuanya pada heran termasuk Sang Guru Olahraga. Ada apa dengan Uriko?

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

**:: Mau Berbagi Denganku? ::**

.

.

.

"Haaaah…." Uriko menghela nafas terlihat lesu. Ini sudah eeerr… 1..2..3..4….7… ah… entahlah. Sudah bebebrapa kali gadis berambut panjang dikepang ini menghela nafas lesu. Semua mata orang kini tertuju pada Uriko dengan ekspresi dan pandangan heran. Jelas saja, Uriko adalah orang yang -(mungkin) kelewatan- periang.

Masalah sebesar apapun dan sesedih atau segalau apapun, cewek ini tetap kelihatan riang. Tiap hari ketawa, setiap saat senyum, tiap hari main, tiap hari kelihatan selalu senang. Sekarang ia murung seperti ini, wajarlah ini adalah hal yang sangat mengherankan dan patut dicurigai.

"Uriko, kau kenapa?" tanya Nagi, teman sebangku Uriko saat pelajaran Matematika.

"Tak ada apa-apa, kok," jawab Uriko dengan lesu.

"Uriko, kau kenapa?" tanya Uranus, salah satu teman sekelas Uriko saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Uriko dengan lemas.

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Hampir semua teman satu sekolahan bertanya kepada Uriko namun selalu jawaban "Aku tidak apa-apa," dengan lesu, lemas, lunglai seperti orang letih-?-.

Wow, suatu hal sangat besar. Seandainya ada klub arkeologi di sekolah pastinya Uriko akan dicatat dalam notebook sejarah para anggota klub sebagai gadis pemecah rekor dalam stamina semangat, kegirangan dan keriangan-?- mendadak murung tak bersemangat.

Ehem, baiklah. Lupakan saja kalimat diatas.

Pelajaran olahraga yang merupakan pelajaran favoritnya pun murung. Pelajaran hari ini adalah praktik lompat tinggi. Dalam pemanasan dengan 3 kali lari keliling lapangan, Uriko paling lambat. Saat praktik lompat tinggi, Uriko selalu jatuh.

Long, guru olahraga imigran dari China merasa heran. Biasanya Uriko jika disuruh lari ia selalu selesai pertama. Kadang dapat bersalto ala sirkus tanpa disuruh. Ditanyanya Gado, wali kelas Uriko namun ia juga nggak tahu.

Saat pulang sekolah…

"Jangan-jangan stok girang anak itu sudah habis karena keseringan dipake terus lupa diisi ulang sampai masa aktifnya habis," tebak salah seorang murid, Reiji didekat gerbang sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Semua anak setuju dengan pandapat Reiji membuat author sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Ah, abaikan anak-anak gaje itu. Mari kita lihat Uriko.

"Fuh… " lagi-lagi Uriko menghela nafas. Yeah, jika dihitung hari ini Uriko telah menghela nafas sebanyak 129 kali. Uriko berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat toko kue yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi.

"Mungkin makan kue bisa bikin aku lebih baik," ujarnya. Uriko kemudian duduk dikursi depan toko.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang pelayan, "Mau pesan makanan apa?"

"Pesan Dai Fuku Mochi, Manju, Hina Arare dan Dorayaki*). Bungkus, ya…"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

2 menit kemudian…

"Ini pesanannya. Waaah, lama tak kesini makanmu jadi banyak ya, Uriko," ucap pelayan basa-basi.

"Oh, Kak Alisu (Alice)… Aku hanya ingin," jawab Uriko datar, tenang dan damai-?-.

Kelip! Kelip! Kelip! (suara mata berkedip) Mata Alice berkedip-kedip. Bingung. Sekali lagi saya katakana bahwa Uriko adalah gadis periang. Jadi pelayan toko kue bernama Alice itu bingung. Biasanya Uriko bakalan cengengesan gaje dan nyengir kalau ditanya hal yang basa basi seperti tadi.

Setelah membayar Uriko kembali berjalan dalam diam.

"Tuh anak habis makan apaan, ya? Jangan-jangan ibunya nggak ngasi Kamaboko**) sampai anak itu murung. Ah, masa iya, sih?" gumam Alice.

Di Halte Bus…

"Huah… Huh… Fuh… Hah…Phuuh…Pyuh…"

Oke, Uriko. Kau sungguh sangat aneh dengan helahan nafasmu -yang beraneka ragam suara-?- - itu.

"Nomomura-_San_," panggil seseorang.

"Hyau..!" Uriko langsung melompat kaget. "L-Long-_Sensei_?" ucap Uriko begitu melihat sosok Si Pemanggil. "_Sensei_ sedang apa?"

"Menunggu bus tentunya."

Uriko merasa bodoh. Ini Halte Bus, tentu saja untuk menunggu bus.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat, ya? Busnya sudah jalan 1 jam kurang 10 menit 1 detik yang lalu," ucap Long.

"He? Kok, _Sensei_ tahu?"

"Tadi lihat papan jadwal keberangkatan bus lalu dihitung."

"Ouh…" Uriko kembali lemas seakan tak peduli perkataan Long, "Haaah…" dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Jangan menghela nafas terus. Ayo, kita cari tempat ngobrol yang enak sambil menunggu bus selanjutnya. _Sensei_ yang traktir," ajak Long. Uriko hanya menurut. Mereka pun akhirnya duduk-duduk dikursi sebuah cafetarian dekat Halte Bus.

"Uriko.." panggil Long terkesan wibawa.

"Ya?" tanya Uriko.

"Belakangan ini kamu murung terus, ya.. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Long.

"Um… Nggak ada apa-apa, _Sensei_," Uriko menunduk.

"Silahkan. Ini pesanan anda," ujar pelayan datang membawa 2 gelas jus. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Uriko langsung meminumnya.

"Pasti masalah cinta, ya?" terka Long tiba-tiba.

"Pruuufff…." Uriko langsung menyembur minumannya karena kaget. "K..Ko..Kok _Sensei _tahu?" tanya Uriko terbata-bata dengan wajah merah.

"Ini hal yang sering terjadi dikalangan anak muda seperti kalian," ucap Long sambil mengelap wajahnya yang terkena 'semburan dari Uriko' dengan tisu. Walau sebenarnya Long hanya asal tebak.

"Umm…." Uriko menunduk dalam-dalam, wajahnya merah seperti saus tomat campur kulit kepiting.

"Mau cerita?" tanya Long.

"…" Uriko diam.

"Berbagi cerita dengan teman, orang tua, dan orang-orang terdekat lainnya akan membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi lebih baik."

"…" masih diam hanya saja Uriko mengubah pandangannya ditanah, kepalanya mereng kekiri sebesar 30 drajat.

"Jadi? Mau berbagi cerita pada _Sense_i-mu ini?"

Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Detik-detik berlalu.

"Umm.." suara pertama Uriko keluar, "_S..sensei_ tahu Kenji tidak?"

"Kenji? Ogami maksudmu?" Uriko mengangguk.

"Aku dari dulu suka sama Kenji-_Kun_…" hening sesaat, "Be..Berapa waktu lalu aku bilang suka padanya. Lalu…. Lalu…"

Hening kembali.

"Aku ditolak! Hueeee…" tiba-tiba Uriko menangis.

"Nih. Lap sana!" ujar Long sambil memberi tisu.

"Prruff…!" suara hidung Uriko terdengar membuat orang yang duduk dibangku sekitar menoleh geli a.k.a sweatdop.

"Sudahlah. Bukankah masih ada kesempatan dilain waktu. Lagi pula kalau kau terus menengok kebelakang kau akan semakin terpuruk dan bukan hanya kau saja yang rugi nantinya, orang-orang sekitarmu akan khawatir padamu. Kau harus menengok kedepan," nasihat Long.

"Bukan Cuma itu saja, _Sensei_. Ada hal lain yang membuatku kepikiran terus," ucap Uriko.

"Lalu?"

"Kenji juga bilang kalau aku ini cerewet, gampang ngambek seperti anak kecil, terus kalau ada apa-apa kayak nggak suka sama seseorang langsung bilang. Jadinya dia nggak suka."

"Kalau begitu kau perlu mengubah sifatmu itu."

"Tapi _Sensei_, saya lebih suka begini, apa adanya. Di film, TV, bahkan para _sensei_ 'Menjadi diri sendiri adalah sesuatu yang sangat baik'. Orang-orang dewasa pun bilang begitu."

"Menjadi diri sendiri itu memang baik. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti orang lain Uriko. Ada kalanya kita perlu merubah sifat kita yang bagi orang lain buruk."

"Tapi _Sensei_, aku kan tidak merugikan siapapun."

"Memang benar. Tapi kau harus mengerti. Orang lain kadang tidak dapat menerima kita apa adanya bahkan tidak nyaman."

"Tunggu, _Sensei_!" seru Uriko tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Lebih baik nasihatnya jangan terlalu panjang. Nanti para pembaca bisa-bisa langsung bosan."

"Tidak apa," ucap Author muncul tiba-tiba, "Saat mengetik, nasihatnya cuma 1 halaman dalam ukuran 'Letter', jenis huruf Verdana dengan font size 9."

"Kalau begitu, sih… Kepanjangan…" ucap Uriko.

"Terserahlah. Otakku lagi kehabisan stok ide, nih."

"Halah~ Alasan saja."

Empat siku-suku dikepala Author muncul menatap Uriko. "Long, lanjut!" teriak Author pake TOA gede.

Ehem, baiklah. Maaf, pambaca atas ke-GaJe-annya. Kita lanjutkan. 1…2…3… Action!

"Orang itu lebih mudah menilai orang lain ketimbang menilai diri sendiri dan kebanyakan orang menilai kejelekan orang lain daripada kebaikan orang lain. Oleh karena itulah kita juga perlu berubah tapi hanya sifat buruk kita yang dirubah agar bisa menjadi manusia lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi," nasihat Long panjang lebar.

"Huh, orang lain bisanya cuma ngeritik dan ngegosipin orang lain," bisik Uriko pada diri sendiri namun ternyata Long dapat mendengarnya.

"Orang tidak akan membicarakan kejelekan kita bila kita bersikap baik, namun kita kadang selalu kesulitan menilai diri sendiri. Oleh karena itulah kita butuh kritikan orang. Mungkin nantinya kita akan tersinggung, namun jika mau introspeksi dan terbuka satu sama lain maka itu akan menjadi hal yang baik," ucap Long lagi.

Hening kembali. Long meminum minumannya sedangkan Uriko menunduk dengan wajah serius tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_. Aku merasa lega sekarang. Hehe.." Uriko nyengir.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Long tersenyum lega melihat muridnya kembali ceria.

"Eh, lihat! Bus-nya datang! Ayo, _Sensei_!" seru Uriko berapi-api sambil menarik tangan Long dengan energy yang tak terbayangkan.

'Kembali seperti semula. Sepertinya…anak ini akan sangat sulit untuk berubah,' ujar Long dalam hati, pasrah ditarik + diseret oleh muridnya sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Dai Fuku Mochi, Manju, Hina Arare dan Dorayaki*) = Kue khas Jepang.

Kamaboko**) = Makanan khas Jepang dari ikan yang telah dihaluskan. Merupakan makanan favorit Uriko.

.

Long: "Kenapa kau memasangkan aku dengan Uriko di fic ini, sih?"

Jun: "Ehehe… Soalnya di _cannon_-nya kalian beneran guru dan murid. Apalagi ini fic BR pertama jadi maklumi aja kalo hancur begini."

Uriko: "Jangan ngeles! Sudah hampir 1 tahun di FFn masih ngeles aja. Jadi author yang baik, dong!"

Jun: "Maaf, maaf. Jun udah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Dan… kalian tahu nggak?"

Uriko & Long: "Apa?"

Jun: "Ini fic Oneshoot terpendek yang pernah saya bikin. Hehe… "

Uriko: "Kirain apaan."

Jun: "Ya, sudahlah. Aku mau tutup dulu, kalian juga ikut. Siap, ya… 1…2…3…"

Uriko, Long & Jun: "Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. Terima kasih Readers." *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Uriko: "Kalo bisa, jangan kasi review atau flame aja sekalian supaya author males nulis dan tokoh di fandom BR dan yang lainnya nggak jadi korban author stress ini^^"

Jun: "APA KATAMU!" *Menjelema jadi Ryuk ditokoh Death Note-?-*

Uriko: "Huaaa… Tolong!" *Kabur*

Long: *Double Sweatdrop*


End file.
